Touched by Chaos rewrite
by NamThunder
Summary: Adopted from Generatedname. Harry Potter first heard the voices when he was five. As he grew older, they became stronger, revealing themselves as gods of Chaos. They accepted Harry, and in turn he accepted them, becoming their Chosen Chaos in the world of wizards. Attention: CANCELLED
1. THE CHOSEN CHAOS

Prologue - THE CHOSEN CHAOS

The Warp. Source of Chaos power given by the Chaos Gods. Realm where they dwelled. But unliked what many knew, it also served as a hub, a lobby, a central area where all universes meet.

Tzeentch looked out into one of the portals. What he was observing intrigued him. A Universe where magic was known, but also hidden. What's more was that there was no taint of Chaos corruption, which was considered odd. True, he had seen a Universe where races of Earth slaughtered each other with magic, but in that, Chaos was presented. This one had none.

But he wasn't interested in that world. Rather, he was interested in a little fleshling.

" _Tzeentch, what are you looking at?"_ Behind the avian sorcerer, a large, bloated form name Nurgle lumbered in on his stubby legs, bringing the stench of decay and pestilence along with him. The smell was so strong, even flies would dare to stay away. For every word he said, his mouth would spat, or rather puke out his saliva filled with filth and diseases that would guaranteed to kill someone in mere seconds.

Tzeentch was too focused however. It was his habit. When he made a plan, it would be a long one, and he would hardly snapped out of his work. The only time he did was when Khorne dared him to fight. Refusal would ended up in a fight anyway.

Receiving no reply, Nurgle decided to look into the portal as well. Seeing the child, he asked, " _What so special about this one?"_

Suddenly, a loud stomping thundered into the chamber. At the entrance stood a blood red being. Its body was extremely muscular. Horns grew on its head, and its face, no matter what expression, would looked like anger.

" **Tzeentch!"** Khorne roared. " **I've ran out of patience! I thought we're going to plan on how to crush those greenskin!"**

Tzeentch turned around. " _Those hideous loudmouth greenskin can wait"_ he replied " _Take a look"_

Khorne did took a look at the baby. " **What about it?"** He grunted " **Look squishy enough to squish into minced meat"**

" _He looks cute to me"_ Slaanesh spoke up, startling other three of her presence. Despite being the most human-looking out of all three, this Chaos god's look can be deceiving enough to lure a man to their pleasurous death. " _What about him, 'Tzeentchie'? You've never have much interested in these Humans before"_

" _It's not that he's a Human"_ Tzeentch explained " _It is his ability that intrigued me. He had cheated death"_

On the visual they could see, the baby was mostly unscathed around the ruin of a house. All the damages from being hit by the death spell was a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. As the baby cried for his dead parents, a large hairy and bearded figure looked down on to him and picked him up. The figure then walked to the motorcycle, and flew away on it.

" _He survived what he should've not."_ Tzeentch added. " _He would be our perfect champion in this world, where wizardry existed in secrets"_

Nurgle chuckled. He liked this boy already. Would be waste if he died too early.

Khorne was rather amazed. This boy, a mere offspring, survived death, something his Daemons and Chaos Space Marines had never considered to fear.

Slaanesh agreed with Tzeentch's point. She would loved to have him as their Champion. Such a handsome boy

They watched the boy being deposited in front of a different house. The Humans around the boy seemed to discuss about the boy before leaving the scene. Tzeentch turned to looked at his fellow gods. " _So it is settled. He will be our Chosen Chaos"_ he said " _I'll work on creating a link to this world, so we may teach him the path and give him our gifts for him to become our Chosen"_

" **So what was the boy's name"** Khorne asked, so he could later dare this boy to fight when he's ready.

Tzeentch told them, " _His name is Harry Potter…"_

In the world of wizardry, they called him "The Boy Who Lived"

In the Warp, they called him "The Chosen Chaos"


	2. THE GIFTS AND SACRIFICES

Chapter 1 - THE GIFTS AND SACRIFICES

Harry didn't like all the times he spent with the Dursleys. Aside from being treated like a slave, doing chores and services for them, they didn't really care about him. Uncle Vernon was aggressive, Aunt Petunia was bossy, and Dudley was a bully, picking on him often and got away with it just because.

And when he was sick, their treatment was locking him in the cupboard under the stairs, the only place he could really called home. They feared of Dudley's wellbeing more than his.

Parents. Harry had never met his. According to Uncle Vernon, they died in a car crash. Only Harry survived, and he was dropped in front of the Dursleys, as they were the only relatives to the Potter.

And it had been 5 years since he lived like this. He coughed, wishing that the disease he got would kill him so he didn't need to deal with this life.

" _Now, now. Let's not think of dying just yet"_

Harry was surprised. He looked around his tiny room, finding nothing. That voice was too… gurgling, too much to be Dudley or Uncle Vernon.

"Great. I must be hearing things" Harry assumed.

" _No, you are not hearing things, child. You are hearing me"_

With the voice of the unknown source replied, he asked, "Who are you?"

" _Oh pardon me. Forgot to introduce myself. I'm Grandfather Nurgle, Chaos God of pestilence and decay. And apparently, you've received my gifts"_

"Wait" Harry spoke "You mean… this was your doing? How is this sickness a gift? Aunt Petunia said it's bad enough she locked me in here"

Nurgle chuckled. His fatherly voice spoke, " _Don't think of it that way, kiddo. Think of it like a vaccine. The sickness will soon be overcome by your body. Then, you will be immune to that sickness. My gifts can make you immune to all diseases, even the deadliest ones. What do you say?"_

Harry assessed the situation. His uncle and aunt didn't take him to the hospital when they should have. No one would help him, except for this Nurgle. And his help would hurt him more, but rewarded with immunity.

What did Harry had to lose anyway? If this gift works as Nurgle claimed, he will be immune to all diseases. If not, he might as well just die, which was what he wanted in order to get away from the Dursleys.

"Okay… Mr. Nurgle" Harry nodded "I accept your gift"

" _Please. From now on, call me Papa Nurgle"_ Nurgle insisted " _And here's more gifts for you"_

* * *

For 2 months since meeting Nurgle, the Dursleys stayed away from the cupboard with a meter length stick. They had to eat either upstairs or outside, as the cupboard was in the hallway leading to the kitchen. Petunia would leave a meal outside before leaving once a week. They even had an unpleasant sleep, their noses assaulted by the strong smell of spoiled meat.

Under the stairs, Harry was… decaying. Greenish tumors and blisters grew everywhere. His body was getting infested by maggots. Flies, if one managed to get in, began to storm over him. Every breath he took and released were filled with stink that can put a skunk to shame. Even his brain was being feasted by the maggots. If this was a normal person, they would've died, or lost their mind if still lived.

But that was yet to be all of Nurgle's gift.

Soon, Harry felt better. Flies and maggots began to leave him be. His flesh being renewed. Blisters and tumors faded. When the Dursleys finally let him out 4 months after meeting Nurgle, Harry was fit as a fiddle.

Nurgle was pleased with his work. Harry will have less likely chance to die from the Dursley's 'treatment'. Sickness was no longer his issue, and his physical injuries would healed quickly. He will not die that easy. His eyes also healed. He didn't need to wear glasses anymore. He still wore one though, abide with removed lens. The Dursleys would get suspicious if they saw him without one.

But he had gave all of his gifts to Harry. Now it was Tzeentch's turn.

* * *

Harry had never heard the term Muggles. Thus, when Tzeentch made contact with him, telling him that he was more special than these Muggles, he was dead confused.

Tzeentch was never a kind person. He was more of a strict mentor, one who would punished their students if they went astray. However, Nurgle and Slaanesh suggested him to use a more friendly and fatherly tone on Harry. Their explanation was that Harry was still young, and young people can be easily manipulated with sweet voices.

So, against his behavior, Tzeentch put up a play. It wasn't hard, considering how cunning and planning he was.

" _Forgive me, Harry. I thought you know about it. Your uncle and aunt didn't tell you?"_

Harry was puzzled. "About what?"

" _You are a wizard, Harry"_ Tzeentch answered " _All you've read about magic and fantasies. They are true. But these Muggles, these people who lacked your speciality, never know. You are special, you and your parents are, but your Muggle relatives didn't want you to know. They don't want a freak at home"_

At the word freak, it struck his heart hard. His aunt and uncle… saw him as a monster, a time bomb. They didn't wanted him at all.

" _I know how it feels"_ Tzeentch replied, a hint of lies went unnoticed " _But know this. I can help you become special. I can teach you all the knowledge and skills that these Muggles will never know. Do you accept my offer?"_

Before Harry could said accept, the teacher yelled at him. "Mr. Potter! Are you listening or daydreaming!"

Harry could only nod. Somewhat, he could feel Tzeentch watching him with a smile, a grin, to be precise.

* * *

Over a year, Tzeentch taught him sorcery and spellcasting. Knowledged flooded into him, turning him into a genius. He got good grades at school, higher than Dudley's, surprising to the Dursleys entirely. At that point, they gave him a new chore: do Dudley's homework.

Harry wasn't bothered. He knew he was special. These Muggles were pathetic. That was why they needed him.

In the time inside his room, he spent most of it practicing spells. Due to limited space, he couldn't really do a lot of experiment. Tzneetch did told him not to test them in public, as the Muggles won't like it. Nevertheless, Harry did took notes from Tzneetch's teaching. He had a notebook filled with it.

Tzeentch looked at his student writing down his note. The Chosen was accepting them. He could feel the aura of Chaos coming out of him. Harry was accepting them.

All were going according to plan.

* * *

Dudley was pissed over Harry's grades. How dare that freak scored more than him? So he decided to call his gang to put a hurt on Harry. He did not wanted to be beaten by a no parent freak.

And so, it happened. On his usual path to school, Harry was ambushed. One grabbed from behind, locking his shoulders, while Dudley and another bully punched him straight into the stomach, giving him remarks and taunts with each punches.

Nurgle's gift helped him to last, but not to fight back. Tzneetch's rule on not to use spells in public kept his power inerted. All he had left was strength. Strength of a frail thin boy, that is.

He was about to passed out, when a loud booming voice came upon him.

" **Do you want to be stronger than these bullies? These pathetic mortals who picked on the weak?"**

Harry mentally agreed. Dudley picked on him for how weak he was. His rage built up, boiling, waiting to erupt like a volcano

" **I can grant you the strength of the mighty Khorne, me. But, you have to prove that you are worthy of it. Start by teaching these bullies a lesson. Break their bones and spill their blood in my name. Give them a world of hurt"**

A surge of strength suddenly enveloped him. His muscles gained mass. Primal instincts woke within him.

And then, he broke from the lock. His fists soon connected to the cheeks of Dudley and his gangs. After a few punches, enough to break the nose and cause it to bleed, Harry left the scene.

Dudley did told his parents, and they locked Harry in his cupboard as usual despite Dudley's protest of unfairness. Harry wasn't bothered though. Khorne, meanwhile, was laughing with pride. The Chosen taught them a lesson well. Ever since the incident, Harry was rarely getting picked on again.

* * *

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. Years under the Dursley's hospitality took a toll on his body. Being fed poorly gave him a slim body. A little thinner, and one could see his rib cages.

It was at this moment then Slaanesh came in. " _Hello there, boy. I see you wanted to look better"_

"Can you?" For two years, Harry grew accustomed to the voices in his head. He wasn't surprised at all by this time. To him, they were his parents.

" _Nothing Slaanesh cannot do, honey"_ Slaanesh flirted. In mere seconds, Harry suddenly felt a shot of pleasure surged across him. All the hunger and thirst seemed to disappear. It became an addiction, one he wanted more and more.

"Thank you, miss…" Harry appreciated the help.

" _Just call me Slaanesh, dear"_ Slaanesh replied. " _It's a pleasure to help you, my handsome Champion"_

* * *

Harry, now at the age of 9, was changing, in a big degree. He looked at the knife in his hand, the latest gift from his new parents. The blade enriched in the power of the Warp. Its pommel had the star of Chaos Undivided carved in it. With it, he began sketching the symbol of Nurgle, Tzeentch, Khorne, and Slaanesh onto his flesh. The symbol turned into scars, marking him permanently.

The Chaos Gods informed him that for the final gifts, he must earned it by a sacrifice of four, each to the respective gods: a sick old person for Nurgle, an aggressive angry man for Khorne, a fat chubby little boy for Slaanesh, and, to Harry and the rest of the Chaos Gods' surprises, a random Muggle for Tzeentch. Harry complied to the given quest. This would be his very first sacrificial ritual. He had already made a list on who to sacrifice, and when.

* * *

It was Dudley's birthday. The house was ablazed with birthday celebration. Commotion was loud and joyful. Wishes and gifts were shared with smiles and happiness, all celebrated for Dudley getting older.

But they forgot about what was hidden in the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry, using his sorcery, had secretly built a basement deep within the cupboard. The entrance was easily hidden, thanked to all of Dudley's junks covering it. He was preparing the sacrificial altars. Each were designs to match each gods. Nurgle's altar was made out of rotting carcasses, with intestines for chains. Khorne's altar was a construct made of skeletons soaked in red blood, with skeletal hands for restraints. Slaanesh's altar was designed to absorb all the comfort, despite of it being constructed with soft flesh and skin, so the sacrifice will not feel comfortable on it. Tzeentch's altar was standard stone in the look, but the bottom was lit with blue fiery flame. Flame that hungered for anything to catch on.

Harry looked at the Warp Blade, testing its feature. When inactive, it would looked like a normal knife. When he empowered it with one of the Chaos god's power, it glowed in respective color: blue for Tzeentch, green for Nurgle, red for Khorne, and pink for Slaanesh. Each inflicted different effects on its victims. Even at its default, it was the blade of Chaos Undivided. Anything its Daemonic blade touched will be influenced by the Warp. To avoid unneeded accident or exposure, just in case, the gods gave him a scabbard capable of keeping the power of the Warp within.

Harry was ready. All the sacrifices were in place. He only needed to wait.

* * *

As the sound of the door closing, and the party dying down, Harry knew it was time. He could only sensed four people left. Four that he needed to sacrifice.

The locking bolt on his door didn't stood a chance again the strength of Khorne. In fact, the door popped from its hinges, flying into the wall.

Harry walked out. No one had noticed that. He slowly walked up the stairs, avoiding making squeaks on the wooden floor. He kept his Warp Blade out, but hidden behind his back.

Standing in front of Dudley's bedroom, he could still hear noises. They were unaware that they were trapped like rats in a corner. With no hesitation, he opened the door gently, and walked in.

All of them looked at Harry. First to yell was Petunia. "What are you doing here, freak?! Go back into the cupboard!"

Harry put up his ruse. "What? But I have a birthday gift for Dudley."

"What are you talking about?" Vernon spoke, drunk from alcohol he drank in the party. "Go back to your cupboard now!"

"I will" Harry replied "But let me give Dudley my gift first"

At the end of the word, the room went silent. The door and windows slammed shut. No lights was coming in. The victims were panicking, trying find a way out in the pitch black darkness of their room as Harry laughed with maniacal voice.

Harry, able to see in the dark thank to Tzeentch, began subduing the sacrifices. With the Warp Blade's pommel, he hit it into their heads. It wasn't damaging, but the power it held will put any who was hit by it to deep sleep, never to wake up until the holder of the Warp Blade commanded.

Once all of them were unconscious, Harry unlocked the door. He lifted each of them up and brought them to the altars. He kept the house dark to make it like they had went to bed.

He proceeded on putting the sacrifices in place. He put Vernon on the Altar of Khorne, restraining him as hard as possible. He then put Petunia on the Altar of Tzeentch, then Dudley on Altar of Slaanesh, and finally, Aunt Marge on the Altar of Nurgle.

Everything was in place now. The ritual can begin.

Harry stood in the middle and then ordered for all of the sacrificial lambs to wake up. He was welcomed by the sound of screams. Screams that will never be heard by anyone but them.

"You freak! Let us go or I'll call the cops on you!" Vernon shouted, trying to break free. The skeletal hands held him firm, however.

Harry walked up to Vernon, the Warp Blade began to glow red. "Uncle Khorne was interested about you, Vernon" He said calmly, but with malice and madness. Ever since the Chaos Gods came to him, he had changed family. "He wondered if your strength is as good as your shouts. Let's find out!"

Then he drove the blade in, pulled out, and drove it back in again. Harry stabbed Vernon rapidly, spraying blood out all over the altar and his body. He finished by pulled Vernon's head with his bare hands. Blood gushed out of the decapitated body like a fountain, and Harry held the head high, looking at Vernon's dead face.

"Blood for the Blood God! Skulls for the Skull Throne!" Harry roared in bloodlust. He turned to the remaining sacrifice. All were scared to the core, and it seemed that Dudley had soiled his pants. They tried to escape, but the restraints held firm.

Harry walked up to Petunia. His Warp Blade began to glow blue. "Petunia. My mentor Tzeentch wanted to know more about you. He wondered if he could empowered you with magic, like what I am, what that you considered as a freak." He chuckled. "But I'm not sure what Tzeentch will do to you though"

Petunia's face went white completely. "Please Harry! I'm sorry for calling you a freak! I'm sorry for treating you poorly! I'll do anything! Just don't kill your aunt please!"

Harry drew the Warp Blade. He made a small cut on her body before withdrawing it away. "Know what. I won't" he said "Because it won't be me"

Suddenly, the blue flame below Petunia raged. It relentless torrent of flame began to burn on her skin. She cries, begging Harry to stop it.

Not that Harry could though. The one who was controlling the flame was actually Tzeentch. He wanted her for experiment. And no one, not even Khorne, would deny him from it.

Dudley and Marge watched as Petunia was being burned alive. Soon, there were nothing left of her. Not even ashen remains.

Harry turned to the last two. He went to Marge, the glow of the blade was green. "Papa Nurgle wanted to meet you, Marge." he said "He was a nice person to hang around. In fact, you already have got one of his gift"

"You mean…" Marge spoke up with fear "My condition…"

"Yes" Harry replied with a smile. "I'm sure he had more gifts for you" He then slit her wrists. Marge watched as the wounds began to show signs of decay, maggots crawling out of the altar and festered on them, and it was spreading all over. She screamed bloody murder, but was then overcome by the rotting and the maggots. Soon, all that was left of her was her skeleton being crawled over by maggots.

Harry turned to the last. Dudley had soiled his pants three times. Liquid stain could be seen at the crotch of his pants, and he was sweating in fear. "Harry, don't do this! I'll stop messing with you! I promised, I'll be good! I'll do your homework for you!"

Seemed like he didn't learn from his mother's fate. "That's a nice offer" Harry commented. "But Aunt Slaanesh wanted to meet you. She told me… You are soft to touch. I'm sure, she wanted to hug you to death"

He jabbed the pink Warp Blade up Dudley's chest. Then, sensation of pain and pleasure flooded into him, causing him to moan and groan, then screamed and cried. These two feelings alternated over time. Soon, his life gave out, unable to bear the torture any longer.

" _Well done, Harry"_ all the Chaos Gods, or his new family, spoke in unison " _You've given us the sacrifices as we requested. Now, your final gift."_

A portal appeared into he middle of the chamber

" _Now gaze into the Warp."_

Harry obeyed as instructed, and looked into the portal. The Warp, to his eyes, was beautiful. Constantly ever changing and shifting all the time into different patterns forever. It beckoned him to come closer, and which each steps, the strength of the Chaos Gods increased, binding them to his souls.

Then, the power of the Warp flooded into him.

Nurgle was the first. Harry's resilience increased to the point where physical harm wouldn't hurt him. He was almost invulnerable. Within his bloodstream, many diseases and poison, from weak one to deadly, bonded to the blood cells. They all lied dormant, waiting to unleash an outbreak to the world.

Tzeentch's gift was next. Knowledge and power flooded into his body into the level beyond what Harry had experienced before. His magical potential increased, his magic resistance grew to par with it. He now had the knowledge and the power to bring forth ruination to the world.

Then came Khorne's gift. He gave the Chosen the immense physical strength and combat instinct. Harry was now capable of using all kinds of weapons, from swords and hammer to guns and explosive. He had a strength enough to lift something heavier than him tenfold, and yet to break a sweat.

Finally, it was Slaanesh's turn. She, or at least her avatar, embraced Harry in a hug and changed his appearance entirely while providing him pleasure of a lifetime. Once done, Harry was no more a starved, gaunt child. He now looked beautiful, perfect. The perfect imagery of a champion: strong, tough, healthy, and handsome.

But as she worked her magic, Slaanesh noticed an anomaly. Something was leeching on his life. Wanting the Chosen Chaos to be perfect, she removed the leech.

With Voldemort's soul fragment gone, the lightning scar faded away, now replaced with the thinly traced eight-pointed star of Chaos Undivided. The gods had acknowledged him as their Chosen in the world, and Harry will not disappoint them.

Harry closed the Warp with a smile, cutting the connection from the Chaos Gods back into only the voices in his head. He chuckled, admiring the new found chaotic powers.

He was Harry Potter.

He was the Boy Who Lived.

He was the Chosen Chaos.


	3. A TRIP TO DIAGON ALLEY

Chapter 2 - A TRIP TO DIAGON ALLEY

Ever since the ritual, Harry's life had been better than ever. Their house was his.

Although the Dursleys were dead, he created a ward of illusion. If one was to observe, they would find nothing out of usual. Harry might thought it was for the Dursley's relatives, but the Chaos gods knew someone else had been watching as well.

For two years, the house had changed so much. Outside may looked like regular house, but inside were filled with Chaos corruption. Lava cracks and volcanic ashen ground paved the floor instead of traditional wood and rugs. Tap water had blood flowing out instead of water. To others, it was horrid and inhospitable place. To Harry, it was fine.

But his life changed once again, starting with a letter from no one.

It was his birthday when the letter slid into the mail slot. However, around the house, the same letters littered all over, the Chaos warding keeping them out. They had been trying to slip into the house for a week. So far, only one managed to get inside.

Harry inspected it, finding no name of the sender, but it was addressed to him. He decided to read it. It was an invitation letter to Hogwarts, school for wizards and witches to study magic. Harry had been expecting to get one. Tzeentch had told him he was a wizard before, so he found no surprised about it.

He read further down, finding the list of what to buy: books, robe, pet, and wand.

At the wand part, Tzeentch was furious. A staff was more powerful than a wand. Clearly, these wizards and witches were weaker than he thought to be.

But it put all of the gods in a discussion circle. Harry needed to be powerful. Since staff was not an option, his wand must be powerful. They doubted that this world's wandmakers would have the wand powerful enough to match with Harry.

They concluded that Harry might need his own wand, one that could hold in his powers well.

"I can find all of these at Diagon Alley, just behind the Leaky Cauldron." Harry said to himself. "Shouldn't be hard to look for. But first… let's get some money my mother and father left behind"

* * *

Diagon Alley was, to say, busy. It was flux with wizards and witches, young and old alike. Harry could feel magic powers dwelling within them. Each were different, but weaker than him.

He entered the Gringotts, and walked up to the reception. "I wanted to make a withdrawal from my family's vault"

"And who would you be, sir?" said the Goblin bank teller emerging from behind the desk.

" **Ha!"** Khorne laughed " **These things are more pathetic than those greenskins!"**

"My name is Harry Potter" Harry answered.

The Goblin didn't react much. "Well, then." he said "I would still need your blood sample to run the test. To see if you are really him"

They did took his blood to test it. What they didn't know was that as the blood created a written profile of Harry, it contained Goblin Pox, which will cause a widespread epidemic in the future among the Goblin community.

"So… you really are the boy" the Goblin said "Come with me"

They hopped on to a cart, and it sped incredibly on its rail. They stopped in front of a vault, and the Goblin unlocked it open using the key. Behind the vault piled shiny gold coins worth a fortune..

"Here's your trust money, Mr. Potter" said the Goblin "The rest will be available when you reached maturity"

Harry shoved some gold coins into the bag. He wanted to save some for later just in case. As they left, he thought about what he could do to reinforce it. Some Daemons guarding it would be nice. He might have to do that in later years though

When he exited the bank, Tzeentch called him. " _Chosen, I suggest you check the Knockturn Alley for rare ingredients. I doubt the wands they had here would be suitable to you. If you need any extra funds, you can request Slaanesh. She had made a headway of creating a portal in the vault for you. You can withdraw at any time, Chosen"_

Harry nodded. He decided to give the place a visit. As he entered the Knockturn Alley, he could feel a Daemonic presence in one of the stores. He went straight for it without hesitation.

Entering the store, he found an item. At the back of the shop posted on the wall, a star of Chaos emblazoned on a piece of parchment. Upon closer inspection, Harry realized it was an Ether Lance, the Daemonic spear powered by living souls to either fire a bolt of Warp energy, or sucking the victim into it.

Although it was his only find here, Harry was happy with it. To find a Daemonic artifact in the world that lacked one. This artifact belonged to him, the Chosen Chaos, not anyone else.

Then a wizard walked out from the back of the store. He noticed the customer inspecting the spear. When he came close to him, he saw the star of Chaos on his forehead. It was the exact symbol on that spear.

"It's been a while, since I've seen that symbol, boy" said the storekeeper "I've been studying it, deciphering its meaning. But to no avail. Nevertheless, I and my family had been collecting these items. It was strange how it was made. And sometimes, I swear it speaks…" He then looked at the boy. He wasn't confused or awed by his explanation. "You happens to know what it meant, do you?"

Harry smirked. "It was a star of Chaos." His hand gripped for the Warp Blade. "But you would never know what it really meant" He then lunged it into the storekeeper before he could react. "Since you wanted to know what it is, Tzeentch would be pleased to have you"

The blade glowed blue, and the wizard was engulfed in blue flame the moment it was drew out of his flesh. He may had screamed, but Knockturn Alley was devoid at time. He burned and turned into nothing.

Harry smiled. Another sacrifice for Chaos, and a store filled with this guy's research on Daemonic artifacts. Using it, he might be able to find more artifacts hidden throughout the world. He flipped the front door sign to closed, and used the Ether Lance to set up a beacon. He might have to come back some day.

But when it came to collecting, Harry paused. He would needed a bigger bag to keep all of these. But during his walk here, he saw a shop, Madame Vollumin's Magical Trunks. He heard that it sold a trunk that inside would be as large as a house. He sprinted to the shop immediately, and got to the front desk.

"I would like a trunk please" He requested with an upbeat voice.

Behind the counter was an old lady. "What kind of trunk do you want, young man?" she asked with a smile. Kids these days. Always happy without end.

"Sixteen room, with large storage space, a circular room for spell experiments, a library, a well vented room for alchemy, and a bathroom. Keep the rest for the room empty for now" Harry informed.

"Yes. And what about the external appearance?" the old lady spoke.

"I'll decorate it on my own, thanks" Harry appreciated.

It took some times, but the trunk he requested was soon done. The store assistant, who was female, seemed to have gotten charmed by the influence of Slaanesh and went in for a hug. That took him another minute to really exit the store.

Harry returned to the store in Knockturn Alley, and packed all of the artifacts that resonated Warp signature. He stuffed them all into the truck, until he felt no more Warp presence. Content, he moved on to the wand. It was time to get the ingredients he needed to create the wand for the Chosen Chaos.

He listed all that he would need. He needed each Daemon's samples, either blood, flesh, or hair. He thought of appropriate Daemons that could provide them. He blackened the storefront using sorcery. He would need privacy for this one.

He decided that he would go for Khorne's Daemon first. He summoned forth a Bloodletter. It looked at him and charged, but came to a halt when Harry declared a duel. "Daemon of mighty Khorne! I challenged you to single combat!" he said, pulling out his Dreadaxe, a little gift from Khorne, saying that he would need to defend himself in the future.

The Bloodletter roared, accepting the duel. Both stood distance apart, weapons in hand. Without a signal, the two charged and battled. Dodges and blocks were made. Blows were traded. The fight last about a minute, when Harry struck the Dreadaxe into the Bloodletter's waist, killing it in the process. He brought out a vial and collected its bright, burning blood dripping from the wound. The body of the Daemon then burned away, leaving its Hellblade and its Collar of Khorne behind. Grabbing the two items, Harry summoned Nurgle's Daemon next.

A Plaguebearer appeared. It bloated and large size would've plow through the wooden ceiling if the Daemon didn't sit down on its rotten bottom. Knowing that Nurgle was a fatherly kind, he asked the Plaguebearer kindly. "Plaguebearer, do you have some length of intestine you could spare?"

The Plaguebearer smiled. "Sure thing, kid" it spoke. Every breath it exhaled would be filled with thousands of plagues, matching its name. Harry, being immune to all of it, wasn't infected by any.

It did made him wondered on what would Nurgle really smell like though.

The Plaguebearer cut open its belly. It then grabbed out a length of intestine. It cut off a metre or two, and gave it to the Chosen.

"No charge, kid" it said, before going back to immaterium along with its foul stench.

Harry then summoned a Slaanesh Daemonette. Apparently, to really subdue this Daemonette, one must not simply asked. No, one must let loose their virginity and desire on this Daemonette.

"Well, well. What do I have here?" the Daemonette said, its voice could pulled in any man into their seductive embrace, except for some with strong will and determination.

"Just wanted your hair, that's all" Harry replied "And in return… I'll give you one hell of a time"

"Sound sweet, handsome." The Daemonette agreed. "Ready when you are. I'll make it worth your while"

Harry sighed, unbuckling his pants. It wasn't the first time he did this, but a 10 years old having sex wasn't something he really enjoy. Might as well just get over with it.

* * *

After an hour or so, Harry managed to cut the Daemonette's hair. It was sleeping soundly on the floor, smiling in ecstasy at the pleasure given by the Chosen Chaos. This one was energetic one rather. It really took so long for this Daemonette to be satisfied.

With the third ingredient stored along with the other two, Harry proceeded to summon Tzeentch's Daemon. Before the Flamer of Tzeentch could screeched, Harry chopped it immediately. Unlike the rest, Tzeentch's Daemon wasn't sentient in anyway. He scooped its burning liquid into a vial, and rested it beside the others.

"Khorne's Bloodletter's blood, check" Harry went to the list "Nurgle's plague filled intestine, check. Slaanesh's Daemonette's hair, check. Tzeentch's burning ichor from the Flamer, check"

He then proceeded in mixing them together. He poured some of the blood and ichor together, and then added some hair into the solution and let it soaked. He put in a partial length of the intestine as the last. The solution was absorbed into the intestine, which was then sewn shut with the hair. It then shrunk into the size of a needle. This core was rich in Chaos power. Perfect core of the Chosen Chaos.

Next, Harry grabbed a stick from the tree outside. He summoned a portal to the Warp, and put the stick into it. The Warp infused the stick, corrupting it with Chaos taint, creating the Warp Wood, a stick capable of housing the power of Chaos.

All was set. Time to give the wandmaker a visit.

* * *

When Ollivander the wandmaker saw a boy entered, he began cross-referencing with all of the past customers who had entered the door. He had green eyes, a color that he knew of the one who came here before. One who perished fighting You-Know-Who. One who was the parent of the Boy Who Lived.

"Ah... You must be Harry Potter, I presume" he greeted.

"I don't think we've met" Harry added.

"Yes, we didn't" Ollivander said "But I know all of the people who come and buy my wands. Your eyes matched with your mother's. I remembered the day she came with her friends and browsed through the wands. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, and made of willow. Wonderful for charm work"

Harry listened to it. Although he wanted Ollivander to hurry up, he did wanted to know more about his parents. After all, no one had told him about them.

"And there was your father. His wand was a mahogany wand. Eleven inches and pliable. It had extra power, and was excellent in transfiguration. Not that it was his favorite. The wand chose a wizard after all." the wandmaker recalled, getting lost in nostalgia

" _This one would be interesting to study"_ Tzeentch commented. " _But it is best not to sacrifice him. His death would be noticed by many"_

Ollivander shook his head. "Sorry. It's a wonderful memory. Anyway, you are here for your wand, correct?"

Harry spoke up, "Actually, I'm looking for a custom-made wand"

"Custom-made wand?" Ollivander replied, lifting his eyebrows in surprised. No one had ever asked for a custom wand in his store before because all the wands he had in stock always found their owners. "Well, unless these wands are not suitable for you, I'm not making another one. Now, let's try some, shall we?"

So an hour went by. Harry was told to try the wands on the shelves. Most either erupted in a spark, or a miniscule explosion, signifying as failure. Wand after wand was tested, and failed.

"So… You wanted a custom-made wand." Ollivander spoke, looking at the scene of damages from unmatched wand. "Give me the specifications you wanted, and I'll have the wand done in the next day"

"I have a core and a wood for the wand." Harry showed him the Chaos Undivided core and the Warp Wood.

Ollivander inspected the two materials. The two felt powerful, strong, filled with power beyond anything he knew. "No wonder you've defeated Him so young" he muttered

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Nothing" Ollivander replied "Just admiring the core and the wood. They are interesting... I'll have your wand made by tomorrow"

"I know you will" Harry nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow.

As the Boy Who Lived left the store, Ollivander pondered, looking at the given materials. There was something he couldn't tell about the two. They were powerful beyond any cores he had.

Nevertheless, he went to the back of the store, and began creating the wand.

* * *

Harry returned to his Chaos infested home. Apparently, the owl that sent him the letter had became his corrupted pet. It looked like other normal owls, except for the star of Chaos imprinted on its chest. It hooted at its new master's return.

"There, there, Hedwig." Harry petted the owl. "I'm here"

Harry went upstairs. The moment the light illuminated his bed room, he found more gifts from the Chaos gods. First was his robe, a custom-made one by Tzeentch. It was inscripted with various hidden runes that was ever shifting, made it adaptive and impervious to almost everything. Nurgle gave him a miniature replica of the Cauldron of Pestilence. It may looked like an ordinary cauldron, but it had some of the Cauldron of Pestilence's power within it, capable of creating strongest of elixir, or poison. A black leather armor was a gift from Khorne. It was meant to be wore over the robe for extra protection. Slaanesh's gift was a Necklace of Chaos Undivided, a clear symbol of being the Chosen Chaos.

Hanging on the ceiling was a banner made of flesh and painted with blood. It said...

" **Happy birthday, Chosen. For Chaos."**


	4. CANCELLED

**If you are seeing this, then that means this story had comes to its end. I've truly ran out of fuel, ideas, and motivations to continue the story.**

 **Feel free to adopt it. Just PM me if you want to.**

 **NamThunder signing out.**


End file.
